The Gods And Demi-Gods Read: The Lightning Thief
by messed up but loved
Summary: who ever reported me for copyright I'M NOT SALEING ANYTHING THATS NOT COPY RIGHT AND I'M GETTING THE WORDS FROM THE BOOK FROM OTHER PEOPLE ON HERE SO YA up for adoption, because i just started this awhile ago and then put it on here only yesterday but i have depressin and it's just hard for me right now so message me if you want this story, so sorry
1. Chapter 1

A/N sorry if I got anything wrong I couldn't find anywhere what year Thalia got turned into a tree so i just got it from another FanFic.

**The Gods And Demi-Gods Read: The Lightning Thief**

**On Olympus**

It was a normal day on Olympus, it was the winter solstice of 2005, just after Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus was turned in to a tree. The Gods where fighting as usual.

Hades and Demeter were arguing over Persephone, and said goddess watching the million old fight.

Athena and Poseidon where fighting over the Athens.

Zeus and Hera were arguing over Zeus many affairs.

Aphrodite and Ares were arguing over how much he fights.

Hephaestus was watching, Dionysus was reading a wine magazine, and Hestia was mending to the hearth.

Suddenly there was a flash of white light filled the throne room.

**New York City: 2019**

(A/N nothing had changed in the years i just needed to make them the right age)

_Percy&Annabeth_

Percy and Annabeth where in there apartment, they where now 20 years old. Athena had excepted pricey after they finished the giant war, and Percy purposed when they were 19, and have yet to get married because Annabeth was 2 and a half mouths pregnant, and they were going to wait till the baby was born.

Percy and Annabeth where siting on the couch in the living room Annabeth was laying down with her head on Percy's lap, and Percy was rubbing Annabeth's stomach. She only had a small, barely visible, but definitely there bump

Suddenly a flash of bright white light filled the living room.

_Nico&Thalia_

Thalia had quit the hunters of Artemis after the giant war because she fell in love with Nico. Nico and Thalia got married at 19 and are now 21, they have a 1 year old daughter named Liliana Artemis Di'Angelo, but Lily for short, and a 7 mouth old son named Cole Hades Di'Angelo.

Nico was feeding Cole a bottle on the couch in the living room, and Thalia was playing in the backyard with Lily.

Suddenly a bright flash of light filled the house.

**Camp Half-Blood**

_Grover&Juniper_

Grover and Juniper got married right after the giant war and had a set of twins, a girl named Willow Daisy Underwood, and a son Ashton North Underwood, but Ash for short, and they were now 5. They Built a house in the forests of camp half-blood.

Grover, Juniper, Willow, and Ash were in their huge backyard. Juniper and Willow were picking strawberries, and Grover and Ash were playing soccer.

Then a flash of light threw the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gods And Demi-Gods Read: The Lightning Thief**

**ON OLYMPUS**

After the flash of light faded, there where 6 demi-gods and what the gods where guessing there kids.

"who are you and why are you here" yelled Zeus a boy with black hair and sea green eyes stepped forward "don't you kmow who we are?" he said with a odd look on his face "we've never seen you in our immortal lives" Zeus said "but y-" Percy was cut off by another flash of light but this time it was dimmer a note and 5 books fell to the ground, the boy picked up the note and Read it a load

" Dear, gods, demi-gods, and their kids we have sent these demi-gods to the past to read a books about a hero's life, in hope to make sure thers less deaths in the future. the demi-gods will interduse themselves, and do not yell at kids of the big three. do not hurt and/or kill each other

P.S Thalia isn't a tree anymore and Nico is out of the hotel

- the fates"

After Percy was done reading it everyone started talking at once "STOP" Zeus yelled everyone stopped talking at once "now demi-gods interduse yourself and you may say as much about you as you want" once Zeus was finished talking, a girl with black hair, blue eyes, and was carrying a sleeping baby boy with black hair, pale skin, and black eyes, and had a little girl with black hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin but not as pale as the boys was holding her hand stepped up " I'm Thalia Di'Angelo, daughter of Zeus, ex hunter of Artemis, and this little guy in my arms is Cole Hades Di'Angelo, my 7 mouth old son and this is my 1 year old daughter Liliana Artemis Di'Angelo, Lily for short" when Thalia finished Hades asked "why is your son's middle name Hades?" shocked because everyone hated him "that's because your family my husband is Nico Di'Angelo, your son" Thalia answered, he was shocked and Zeus was shocked but didn't say anything, then Artemis spoke up"why did you leave the hunt?" Thalia smiled sadly "i do miss it but i fell in love with Nico" she said Artemis smiled and said "i understand". Thalia stepped back and handed a man with black hair and black eyes, he stepped forward with Cole still in his arms "I'm Nico Di'Angelo, son of Hades, and ghost king" Nico said just then Cole woke up and looked around then when he seen hades he started to make funny sounds and reaching for him, Nico laughed "dad, i think he wants you. would you like to hold him?" Nico asked his dad, hades smiled and reached out his arms "I would love to" Nico handed Cole to his father. Nico stepped back and Lily reached up to Nico saying "daddy, daddy upppy" she giggled Nico picked her up and tickled her, Hera was looking on with happiness, she hated that Zeus cheated on her but she was filled with joy to watch. A satyr with brown hair and eyes walked forward "I'm Grover Underwood, lord of the wild" Grover said, Hermes frowned " but what about my son Pan?" he asked with worried in his eyes "I'm so sorry lord Hermes, but i watched him fade myself" Grover voice quivered with ever word, Hermes was crying and Apollo was doing his best to comfort him. Grover walk back to his spot and a girl started to walk for word, she had light brown hair with green streaks in it and green eyes, and two children holding her hands, a girl with dark brown hair with dark green highlights, and hazel eyes, and a boy with the same dark brown hair but without the green highlights, and brown eyes. "I'm Juniper Underwood and wife to Grover, and these two are the 5 year old twins Willow Daisy Underwood, and a son Ashton North Underwood, but Ash for short" Juniper and walked back to Grover.

while Grover and juniper were talking, Percy and annabeth agreed not to say anything about the baby yet, which would be easy because she was only 2 and a half mouths along and was wearing a baggie hoodie of Percy's

Now two people stepped forward, A tall blond girl with tan skin and gray eye, who was holding hands with a boy with tan skin, sea green eyes, and black hair, the girl spoke first "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and former architect of Olympus" once annabeth finished Athena spoke "oh Annabeth you are so grown up, my dear" annabeth smiled and Percy spoke "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, and child of the great prophecy" when Percy was finished Athena shouted "why are you two holding hands?!" Poseidon was thinking the same thing, Percy and annabeth shared a look and annabeth spoke "mom, Poseidon me and Percy are engaged, in the future you except it, you become friends" by the end Athena smiled "If i approve in the future i approve now, as long as your happy" she said and Poseidon smiled "as long as both of you are happy I'm fine with this" he said

"well everyone can go to the gardens while us gods finish our solstice" Zeus said and smiled "then we'll start reading" with that the demi-gods started to fill out when Hera yelled "hades give Nico and Thalia Cole back right now" but she was also smiling at how happy hades was, hades pouted but gave Thalia Cloe with a sigh.


End file.
